The present invention relates to a double bearing type reel for fishing in which a clutch mechanism is changed over between the fishing line winding state and the fishing line unwinding state by a changeover member.
In general, a double bearing type reel for fishing is composed as follows. There is provided a spool between the right and the left side plate of the reel body. The spool shaft is rotatably supported by bearings arranged on both side plates. The spool shaft is connected to a handle shaft via a clutch mechanism. There is provided a clutch changeover lever in the reel body, and the clutch mechanism is changed over by the clutch changeover lever, so that the rotational characteristic of the spool can be changed over between the fishing line winding state and the fishing line unwinding state.
In this connection, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-103194 discloses the following technique. In order to enhance the operational property of this double bearing type reel for fishing, there is provided a clutch changeover lever in an upper portion of the side plate on which the handle is located, so that the clutch changeover lever can be operated by one hand of a fisher man who holds the overall reel with the hand. According to the above arrangement, while the overall reel is stably held by one hand, it is possible to conduct the operation of the clutch changeover lever and the operation of thumbing by a thumb of the hand holding the overall reel. Also, it is possible to operate the handle by the other hand. Therefore, it is possible to continuously, quickly and easily conduct a series of operation of winding and unwinding the fishing line.
However, in the above double bearing type reel for fishing, the operational member to change over the clutch is composed of a plate-shaped member, and one end portion on the protruding side is bent into an L-shape, and this bent portion is protruded outside from the side frame of the reel body so as to form a finger contact section. That is, this finger contact section is formed by bending a flat plate-shaped member into an L-shape. Therefore, the finger contact section is only a flat surface.
In this connection, the operation lever to change over the clutch is displaced in the longitudinal direction. When this operation lever to change over the clutch is operated, a thumb of a fisher man to operate the lever is set only on a flat surface of the finger contact section. Accordingly, a thumb of a hand to operate the lever tends to slip on the flat surface of the finger contact section. Accordingly, it is necessary for the operator to displace the clutch changeover operation lever in the longitudinal direction while the thumb is strongly pressed against the surface of the finger contact section so that the thumb can not slip on the surface of the finger contact section of the clutch changeover operation lever. Therefore, when the clutch changeover operation is conducted, an unnatural force must be given to the thumb, and further a special attention must be given. Accordingly, it is difficult to operate the lever, and the thumb of the operator tends to get tired.
Further, in the above arrangement, a surface of the finger contact section of the clutch changeover operation lever is separate from the peripheral portion of the flange of the spool, and a direction of the finger contact section is different from that of the peripheral portion of the flange of the spool. Due to the foregoing, when the thumbing operation is conducted after the clutch has been changed over, the thumb must be replaced to the thumbing position, that is, the thumb must be replaced with a clear intention of replacing. In other words, an unnatural movement and attention must be given to the thumb in the process of changing from the clutch changeover operation to the thumbing operation. Therefore, when the operation is changed to the thumbing operation, it is difficult and further the thumb tends to get tired.
For the same reasons, when the operation is changed from the clutch changeover operation to the thumbing operation, an unnatural operation must be conducted, that is, there is an unnatural operation in the process of changing from the clutch changeover operation to the thumbing operation. Accordingly, there is a possibility that a beginner makes a failure in operation of the reel for fishing. Especially, in the process from casting to thumbing, it is impossible to cast a lure accurately, and a phenomenon of backlash tends to occur.
For the above reasons, it is desirable to further improve the property of clutch changeover operation conducted by the thumb.